mages_of_astrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Skar
Skar is a skeleton warrior possessing traces of death magic. He seems to not use a staff and is a subordinate of Kira. More well known, he strikes enemies with fear and seems to be the one leaving behind Kira's mark. Mana: 100 (High) Elemental Strength: Death Spell Speed: 40 (Average) Mana Recharge: 5 per minute (Average) Signature Attack: Death's Blade Attacks Unlike Kira, Skar is more well known. His attacks include: Death Slash: Skar slashes at the enemy. Mana Consumed: '''0 per use Charged Death Slash: Skar activates his blade's enchantment and deals increased damage to the enemy. '''Mana Consumed: 3 per use Shadow Slash: Skar disappears into the shadows and ambushes the enemy with a Charged Death Slash. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Spirit Blast: Skar raises his hand and fires a blast of spiritual energy at the enemy. Mana Consumed: 8 per use Bone Wall: Skar stomps the ground and a wall of bones pops up from the ground, shielding him from magic. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Death's Blade: Skar charges his blade with death magic and slashes 5 times at the enemy, draining them of their health, mana and soul. Mana Consumed: 20 per use Even though Skar is more well known, like Kira, most of his attacks are still unknown. Skar's Sword "Ufuron unx xojhkech." -Words to activate enchantment Skar seems to be a fallen warrior mage wearing ancient armor and holds a strange relic blade. The blade is rumored to have been carried by a fallen king who's soul is now stored inside. The sword appears to emit a shadowy aura around it and is enchanted to deal extra damage when activated. Destruction of Akalu Skar stood next to Kira, watching the crowd. "What are your orders?" He asked, turning to Kira. Kira turned to Skar. "This place is to be destroyed. They don't deserve to belong here. Kill them all." Skar nodded. He jumped down, scattering bystanders. "Ufuron unx xojhkeck!" He cried, activating the blade's enchantment. The group screamed as Skar charged them, slashing wildly. Skar laughed as they fell, when he noticed Kira fighting a group of mages. He turned to face them when a dagger sunk into his back. Skar grunted and turned around, meeting a punch to his face. Skar tripped and knocked over some crates. The man clapped his hand together and glowing energy enveloped his hands. "You and your master should leave before you die." Skar laughed. "I can never die." He disappeared. The mage walked toward Kira, who was still fighting three other mages. Skar lunged from the shadows and stabbed the mage, who yelled in pain. "Death will consume all." He whispered, pulling his blade free. When he looked back, Kira already killed the mages. He nodded to Skar, who tossed Kira a torch. Kira lit the torch on fire and spread it to nearby buildings. After he was done, he dropped the torch on a bale of hay. "Let's go." Kira pulled the shadows around them and both disappeared into the night. Category:Chaos Category:Mages